Dance Inside
by Spice of Life
Summary: He smiled at her from across the room. She smiled back because it was the right thing to do. To AllAmerican Reject's Dance Inside


Right now it's 12: 57 a.m, and I have church in a few hours…but I'm staying awake to attempt to write this, because the song is screaming at me in my head and I just HAD to write a fic about it.

Seriously, this is the most beautiful song in the world, I absolutely love it! The song is about sex, but the way it's written and sung…it's just absolutely wonderful. I am head over heels in love with this song.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I wrote it down on my birthday list, but I don't think my parents will get it for me. They suck. I also don't own "Dance Inside" by The All-American Rejects…god, I wish I owned that song…or them…

On another note, I turn 16 on monday! So excited! That means I can get my permit--stay off the sidewalks!

Here we go!

…

_You don't have to move, you don't have to speak  
Lips for biting  
You're staring me down, a glance makes me weak  
Eyes for striking  
_

He was smiling at her from across the room; the shy kind of smile that makes you wonder if it's real or if you're just imagining it. She smiled back, because that's what's right to do.

Then they were in his bed.

_Now I'm twisting up when I'm twisted with you  
Brush so lightly  
And time trickles down, and I'm breathing for two  
Squeeze so tightly_

A flash of red was melting into the brown of her hair, and her hands were entwined with his, flecks of pale brown and creamy skin. Then her hands were crawling, creeping, wanting to touch everything because that's what they were supposed to do.

_I'll be fine, you'll be fine  
This moment seems so long  
Don't waste now, precious time  
We'll dance inside the song_

She wasn't sure if he was really saying her name or if she was imagining it, but she said "yes" anyway, because the answer to anything right now was yes, yes, yes. She reached up to grab his red hair which was on fire, fire, fire, and she was on fire too.

_What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you_

She didn't know who was screaming, but every feeling she had ever had of bliss and she didn't know what else was pouring out of her, ringing in her ears and bouncing against the walls and filling her up. Her nails dug into soft flesh, freckles fueling her on.

_She sinks in my mind as she sheds through her skin  
Touch sight taste like fire  
Hands do now what eyes no longer defend  
Hands to fuel desire_

And suddenly everywhere and everything was available and she was holding the whole world in her hands. There was nothing off-limits and no boundaries and she wanted it all, and he wanted all of her. They were clumsy and gentle and precise and rough and everything good and great was happening all at once.

She thought she heard him say her name again, so she said yes.

_I'll be fine, you'll be fine  
This moment seems so long  
Don't waste now, precious time  
We'll dance inside the song_

She didn't even remember how they had gotten here, crimson curtains tangled in immature legs, red splashed here and there and everywhere and on his head. All she knew was that a song was playing in her head and she hoped it would stay there forever.

_What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you_

He was trying to say something, his mouth moving soundlessly because words were something they'd forgotten. Rushing trying to form sounds, but she didn't care because the answer was yes. She pressed her mouth against his, they didn't need words.

_And I'll be fine, you'll be fine_

_Is this fine? I'm not fine  
Give me pieces; give me things to stay awake_

But now the words were pouring out of him, sobbing and ranting and she didn't understand because everything was happening all at once. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." As all that she was hearing and the words were echoing through her head. "I'm sorry, Hermione" and then a flash of red and he was gone, they didn't need words.

_What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you_

She didn't even know what the difference between sobbing and crying was, but she supposed she was doing both. The song was still playing and she didn't want to sing to it anymore, but she needed the words because he didn't have any for her.

And then she saw him, smiling at her from across the room; the shy kind of smile that makes you wonder if it's real or if you're just imagining it. She smiled back, because that's what's right to do.

And she knew he didn't mean what he said, because they didn't need words. He wasn't sorry and neither was she.

_What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you_

And she was touching everything and he was touching everything and they _were _everything, because nothing else mattered.

_Move down to me, slip into you_


End file.
